Glee: Finn ama a Kurt
by amateur-literario
Summary: Después de que Kurt se marcha a Dalton Finn se da cuenta de que ha perdido algo importante y que las cosas no son iguales a las de hace un año.
1. Sentimientos Confusos

Estoy mal, debo estarlo, la cabeza me da vueltas y realmente no se qué hacer, pues el problema que no me ha dejado dormir en semanas está durmiendo en la cama de al lado: mi hermanastro Kurt (rayos, se oye extraño). ¿Por qué de entre todas las personas en este mundo tenía que ser él?

Se ve tan calmado cuando duerme, tan… tan lindo. Pero, no está bien pensar así de él. Quiero decir, es un él no una ella. Por más gay que sea no es una mujer. Tampoco está bien soñar con él, imaginarme que lo beso y… pues que me guste como suena eso. Pero no lo puedo evitar.

Hace semanas que sueño con él, he tenido las ganas de acariciar su rostro en más de una vez y me he visto tentado a ir a dormir con él. Hasta he tenido que despertarme a media noche para mojarme la cara con agua fría. A veces finjo que veo la televisión, pero en realidad lo miro a él cuando hace los deberes o cuando canta (imagino que algunas de esas canciones me las canta a mí).

Se me revuelve el estómago cuando pienso así, pero no es cómo cuando comes de más, es más tranquilo y como cálido. Todo sea mientras no esté con ese tal Blaine. Es simplemente odioso. Siempre tan bien peinado y esa estúpida sonrisa de comercial de pasta dental. Jamás había conocido a alguien tan falso, pero a Kurt le agradaba, no sé por qué.

Me vuelvo para mirarlo, sería muy tonto decir que no siento algo, pero más torpe sería decirle a él que me gusta, después de asegurarle hasta el cansancio que no y hasta verme muy cruel para que lo entendiera. Me arriesgaría a cualquier cantidad de insultos y más resentimiento de su parte. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué seré tan idiota? Pobre chico, lo he traumado de por vida y el está por hacerlo conmigo.

No puedo concentrarme en nada cuando estoy en la escuela desde que él se transfirió a esa escuela de estirados. No puedo evitar pensar que tal vez yo tuve la culpa de que se fuera, o de no hacer algo para que se quedara. Kurt me dijo en un principió que yo no tenía que ver en su decisión, que lo hacía para evitar que ese estúpido de Karofsky lo dejara en paz.

Todos lo defendieron, menos yo. Y a pesar de que se molestaron conmigo por no hacer nada él me defendió y siguió planeando la boda, incluso me dio clases de baile.

Siento que le debo aunque sea una disculpa al menos, pero tengo la impresión de que no quiere hablarme. Todo el tiempo se la pasa estudiando o ensayando y pone ese gesto que hace cuando no quiere que lo interrumpan. Solo entablamos una conversación cuando mamá o Burt están en casa. En sus tiempos libres siempre está con ese Blaine.

- ¿Finn qué te pasa, estás bien? – me dijo Mercedes una mañana en el colegio cuando choqué con ella por accidente.

- Si… sí, eso creo. – la verdad estaba hecho un nudo. No había podido dormir nada. Había despertado bañado en sudor y con una terrible erección después de soñar con Kurt. Se volvía cada vez más frecuente, pero jamás había sido un sueño erótico como el que tuve. Me tengo que estar volviendo loco. ¡Tuve un sueño húmedo con mi hermanastro! Tenía miedo que al volver a dormir me sucediera de nuevo. Me daba asco pensar que él fuera el causante de semejante reacción. Quiero decir, qué él es un chico tan sano. Jamás me había hecho sentir incómodo a propósito. Incluso después de que le dije – bueno, en realidad se lo grité – que me tenía que poner los calzoncillos en la regadera por él me deja el cuarto libre cuando me voy a dar una ducha. Ni siquiera le tengo que decir que lo voy a hacer.

- ¡Finn! – me gritó la chica con su poderosa voz, sacándome de mis reflexiones.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- ¡Eso es de lo que hablo! Has estado distraído desde hace días. – me dice algo preocupada. – No has jugado bien en toda la temporada, has perdido cada solo en el club, hasta has bajado tus calificaciones. ¿Qué te está pasando?

- No lo sé. – La verdad es que si sé que me pasa, más bien no es un qué, si no un quién.

- Deberías hablar con la señorita P.

- Tal vez lo haga.

- ¿Cómo ha estado Kurt? – Casi tropiezo cuando lo mencionó.

- Bien, supongo, no he hablado mucho con él después de que… - Realmente no sabía desde cuando, quizás desde que nos mudamos a su casa y le grité en el sótano. ¡Cómo me arrepiento ahora!

- ¿Desde que dejó McKinley? – Supongo que ella no sabe lo difícil que ha sido tratar conmigo. Kurt tiene esa estúpida costumbre de autodestruirse en silencio para no molestar a los demás.

- Sí, creo que desde entonces. – miré a la desolada cantante. – Me molestó mucho que se haya ido sin pedirnos opinión. – la chica me miró con cierta rabia.

- Espera, ¿Qué has dicho? – sus ojos echaban chispas contra mí. – Por lo visto no tienes ni idea de lo que pasaba a tu alrededor, ¿verdad?

- Yo… - ¿Qué se supone que debía contestar?

- Mientras tú estabas ocupado tratando de ligar con Rachel y Santana al mismo tiempo y competías estúpidamente por tu popularidad perdida con Sam a tu hermanastro lo estaba amenazando de muerte uno de tus imbéciles amigos. ¿Esperabas que te pidiera permiso para irse de aquí o que se quedara aquí para que quedara traumado de por vida?

- ¿No crees que exageras? – dije con cuidado. Sentía que esa chica me arrancaría la cabeza de un solo golpe.

- Finn, ¿sabes lo cerca que estuvo Kurt de una anorexia nerviosa? – puso los ojos en blanco. – El acoso lo estaba afectando mentalmente ya. ¡Dios sabe que cosas le habrá dicho o hecho ese tipo!

- Yo… no sabía que eso estaba pasando. –Admití, creí que todo era puro drama en un principio. Oírlo de alguien más es como una cubetada de agua fría.

- ¡Gracias a Dios que Blaine llegó a su vida! Kurt ya no era el mismo. Ya ni siquiera nos veíamos. Solo corría entre clase y clase a su casillero y al próximo salón. – Otra vez Blaine.

- ¿Qué tiene de especial ese tipo? Maldita sea. – En verdad me molesta que lo vean como el héroe y que solo yo lo vea como es en verdad. – Por si nadie se ha dado cuenta, hasta que él llegó todo marchaba bien para todos. Por él se fue Kurt.

- ¿Será que él fue el único que le dio una opción a vivir en su propio infierno? – Se marchó Mercedes con paso firme y dejándome la cabeza hecha un verdadero caos.

El almuerzo resulta ahora ser la peor parte de todos los días, durante las clases te mantienes ocupado (o dormido), sin embargo para mí el almuerzo me hace darme cuenta de que estoy totalmente sólo. "Si Kurt estuviera aquí seguro no me dejaría solo" me dije como un estúpido enamorado, pero sin serlo ¿O sí? "¿Crees que se sentaría contigo después de lo que le has hecho?".

Ahora si me estoy volviendo loco, estoy teniendo una conversación mental conmigo mismo mientras me siento en una mesa vacía. Puedo ver a los demás en sus propios mundos. Incluso a los del club Glee. Mike y Tina comparten arroz con los palitos; Artie y Brittany caminan hacia la mesa donde está también Mercedes con Puck y por último entran los reyes de la escuela: Sam y Quinn. Recuerdo lo que era eso, pasar y ser reconocido, ser apreciado.

Rachel ya no va a la cafetería durante el almuerzo. Se encierra en el salón de ensayos o en el auditorio. Durante los ensayos del club entre Quinn y ella se pelean por cantar con Sam todos los solos. Ella y yo evitamos el contacto a menos de que sea muy necesario, como líderes del club ella es la que toma la batuta del grupo y yo solo estoy como figurín de relleno. Sí las cosas siguen así, el nuevo líder será Sam "el perfecto".

Cada día en la escuela resulta todavía más pesado que el anterior y no encuentro una motivación para seguir, al contrario, pareciera que me desalientan a cada instante.

Cuando llego a casa siempre está él y siento como si me devolvieran el aliento que pierdo cada día. No hablamos, tal vez sea mi culpa (yo le dejé de hablar cuando se transfirió a Dalton, la verdad no entiendo por qué), pero el solo verlo me tranquiliza los nervios.

Prepara la cena para dejarla lista para cuando lleguen mamá y Burt, mientras tanto los dos cenamos en silencio. Yo me siento a ver televisión sin saber que hacer o que decir mientras él lava los trastos sucios y luego baja al sótano. Me siento tonto al estar solo así que bajo y lo sigo y me recuesto en mi cama. Me quedo dormido mientras el ensaya alguna de sus canciones. Cuando despierto está la habitación vacía. Subo por algo de tomar y para saber si sigue ahí. A veces lo encuentro, a veces solo está una nota en el refrigerador avisándole a mamá y Burt que salió con Blaine. Sólo eso basta para que mi día entero sea un entero fracaso.

Leí en algún lugar que si las cosas tienen que cambiar, el primer paso lo debes de dar tú, o algo así. Así que en cuanto llegué a casa van a empezar a cambiar las cosas. Así salgo más animado de la cafetería aunque no tengo idea de que voy a hacer.

Salí como auto de carreras al estacionamiento en cuanto salí de clases y casi me pude haber conseguido una buena multa por cómo estaba conduciendo. Solo espero que lo que sea que vaya a hacer salga bien.

* * *

**Hola a todos, esta es mi nueva historia. De nuevo de Glee. **

**Me dí cuenta de que ya era suficiente de Kurt, yo necesitaba saber que piensa Finn con respecto a él.**

**Si voy a seguir con la historia de Kurt. Digamos que son historias hermanas, mismos personajes, trama distinta.**

**Espero les guste este Furt XD**


	2. Mal Momento Para Decidir Amarte

Cuando llegué a casa estaba todo desierto. Quizás me había dado demasiada prisa. Miré el reloj, eran las cuatro y cuarto. Me senté en el sofá a esperarlo, me sentía tan nervioso, jamás me había pasado, con nadie.

Parecía que había esperado horas, pero en realidad llegó en cuestión de minutos. Minutos en los cuales hice y desbaraté posibles planes para abordarlo.

- Hola Kurt. – Se sobresaltó de verme, creo.

- ¿Finn, que haces aquí tan temprano? – dijo reponiéndose del susto.

- Salí antes. – Todo iba según lo que había planeado para cada situación, pero no creo que continuar con "quería verte" o "te extrañaba" eran lo más ideal. Él se dirigió a la cocina con montones de bolsas del supermercado.

- Te ayudo. – le dije y tomé unas cuantas bolsas.

- Gr-gracias. – dijo extrañado.

- ¿Qué tal la escuela? – dije después de un incómodo silencio.

- Bien, creo, nada fuera de lo cotidiano. – Su mano rozó con la mía cuando iba a por un cuchillo. Los dos apartamos las manos. – lo siento. – dijo mientras cortaba en trocitos una zanahoria. ¿Tanto había hecho como para que se disculpara con solo rozarme?

_Flash Back_

Teníamos pocos días viviendo con Burt y las cosas entre Kurt y yo estaban muy tensas

- Podrías decirle a tus amigos Azimio y Karofscky que me dejen en paz, y que se alejen de mi traje de GaGa. – dijo mientras cocía algunas lentejuelas a sus zapatos.

- Si dejaras de exhibirte no te molestarían. – le contesté seco mientras batallaba para quitarme las plastas de maquillaje blanco y negro de mi traje de Kiss. Ahora que lo pienso, fue un golpe muy bajo.

- ¡Ay por Dios! Así jamás te podrás quitar eso. –se acercó por una toallita húmeda con limpiador facial y se proponía a limpiarme.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – le grité mientras lo alejaba.

- Es sólo una toallita húmeda. – me dijo ofendido.

- Me voy a quitar esto al baño. – salí corriendo de ahí.

- Madura Finn. – me gritó desde el sótano

_Fin del Flash Back_

Si, lo hice.

- ¿Te ayudo en algo? – dije intentando olvidar esos recuerdos.

- No, estoy bien. No te molestes. – juraría que estaba a la defensiva y no los culpo.

Durante la cena soltaba comentarios para crear una conversación sin resultado. Me contestaba con monosílabos. Creí que sería más fácil. Estábamos tan tensos con la situación. De pronto se me ocurrió algo tan obvio que no puedo creer que lo haya pasado por alto.

- Kurt, necesito tu ayuda con algo.

- Dime. – dijo algo inseguro.

- Desde la boda me di cuenta de que casi no tengo ropa formal. El traje que tenía era del señor Shue y le tuvimos que arreglar las piernas para alargarlas. – En realidad lo hizo Kurt solo.

- Entonces quieres que yo haga…

- Vamos de compras. – dije con alegría. Normalmente detesto hacerlo, es mamá la que me obliga cuando cree que es necesario.

- No lo sé Finn.

- Vamos, se que te encanta ir y en serio necesito ayuda.

- Bien, pero solo porque es viernes. - dijo después de que insistiera un poco más.

Tomamos su camioneta y salimos hacia el centro comercial. Entramos a un ciento de tiendas. Kurt se veía tan concentrado en sus pesquisas. Para cuando me di cuenta cargaba en una mano diez camisas diferentes y en la otra sus respectivos pantalones mientras en el cuello llevaba prácticamente una guirnalda de corbatas.

- ¿Me las tengo que probar todas? – dije un tanto preocupado.

- No, no es necesario, sólo quiero que veas y elijas las que te gusten, ya te ahorre mucho trabajo. – Tomé las camisas y me senté en una sillita junto a los probadores para ver lo que había traído. Para mí muchas perecían iguales, solo alcanzaba a diferenciar que unas eran negras, otras blancas y otras azuladas. Kurt miraba concienzudo cada prenda, sabía que él podría armar perfectamente los juegos con las prendas que trajo, pero por alguna se estaba conteniendo de hacerme sugerencias.

- No lo sé, se ven bien, pero no se cual elegir. – Y era verdad.

- Creo que esta te sentaría bien con este pantalón y… tal vez esta corbata. – me acercó las cosas y comencé a probármelas.

Salimos de la tienda y el tomó camino para el estacionamiento.

- Espera. - le dije tomándole por el hombro. Me miró por un momento confuso. - ¿Cuál es la prisa? ¿No deseas tomar algo? Yo invito

- Supongo que no sería mala idea. – Caminamos en silencio hasta la fuente de sodas. Tomaba con gracia de su soda dietética mirando hacia las tiendas. Me quedé mirándole por un buen rato. ¿Tiene los ojos verdes o azules? Grises tal vez. Se veían apagados y cansados. A decir verdad hacía mucho que no veía esa vieja chispa que solía tener.

- ¿Te pasa algo? – le dije, hacía rato que le miraba fijamente y no se había percatado siquiera, aunque los demás sí empezaban a notarlo. No es que me importe. ¿O sí?

- ¿Perdón? – dijo el chico cuando le llamé.

- Te ves algo raro.

- Creo que solo estoy cansado, las clases en Dalton son algo más pesadas que en McKinley.

En cuanto terminé con mis nachos nos dirigimos al estacionamiento, pero en el camino Kurt vio una chaqueta de cuero café y se detuvo en el escaparate.

- ¿Te gusta? – le pregunté curioso.

- ¿Bromeas? Me encanta, es simplemente perfecta. Es de esas que jamás pasan de moda si las sabes utilizar. - La miraba con ojos soñadores.

- Ve por ella.

- Pero no traigo dinero suficiente.

- Vamos, yo pago. – le insistí.

- Finn, ¿acaso viste el precio? – me preguntó incrédulo. - Es tu mesada de tres meses.

- Vamos, usaré la tarjeta de mamá, no creo que le moleste, además te debo una.

- ¿En serio? – Saltó de alegría y me abrazó. – ¡Gracias! - Su solo contacto me producía mariposas en el estómago y un escalofrío me recorrió de arriba abajo. Cosa que pareció notar rápidamente. – Lo siento.

Entró a la tienda directo al estante donde estaban esas chaquetas. Estoy empezando a creer que tiene una especie de radar especial para estas cosas.

Sonreía como un niño cuando salió con su bolsa de papel que decía CH o algo así. Me gustaba verlo así. Quisiera tomar su mano, pero no sé si esté bien.

Llegamos a casa poco antes que mamá y Burt. Curioso, juraría que nos tardamos mucho, pero al parecer solo fue mi imaginación.

Le pasé las cosas para que él las pudiera acomodar en el armario. Al salir del armario chocó contra mí, lo abracé. Se sentía tan bien. Su olor fresco y dulce me lleno los pulmones. Me miró con sus ojos tiernos, no pude hacer otra cosa que hacer caso a esa voz interior que me decía que era el momento perfecto. Tomé su barbilla y me incliné un poco para probar su boca. Ahora lo sabía. Estaba loco por el chico y poder sacarlo por fin de mí ser, saber que no es una equivocación de mi parte lo hace solo mejor.

- Por fin. – dije volviéndolo a abrazar

- Ay no. – dijo Kurt. No es lo que esperaba oír.

- ¿Ocurre algo malo? – No sé si quiera saberlo.

- De hecho, si hay algo. – Dijo y se libró de mis brazos. – Es extraño... esto.

- Si lo es pero creo que no habrá mucho problema… - Empecé a explicar lo que ya había pensado durante esa mañana, pero me interrumpió.

- Si, si lo hay, y es algo que me duele tener que decirlo y pensé que ya lo sabrías.

- No entiendo.

- Es que hace meses que desistí de intentar estar contigo, por consejo tuyo – aclaró mientras buscaba como continuar. – Es solo que me hiciste ver que esto jamás pasaría y pues… - Mierda, esto no suena bien y la maldita ansiedad me está matando. – Ahora estoy con Blaine. Lo siento. - Esa frase me llagó fría y recia como el acero, tan insensible que parece que fuese alguien más quien la dijo.

- No tienes que disculparte. Yo… yo he sido el culpable, el cobarde.

- No, no es así. – se acercó y me acarició la mejilla. – Creo que será mejor así. Han pasado muchas cosas entre nosotros, debo admitir que no esperaba esto, pero creo que será mejor que continuemos como amigos.

¿Por qué se arruinan las cosas cuando todo va de maravilla? Ahora no hay nadie que me pudiera detener de estar con Kurt, ser un buen hermano, un buen amigo, un buen novio… Dejé a Rachel por él (claro que no le iba a decir eso a Rachel). No me malentiendan, es buena chica, algo obsesiva y posesiva, pero es buena amiga y nada más que eso. Me sentí mal de romper con ella de esa forma, pero después de que Kurt se fue de McKinley me di cuenta de que él forma parte de mí como nadie. No sé cómo no pude verlo en tiempo.

A pesar de eso, todavía no tengo el camino libre, él se está interesando cada día más en ese imbécil de Blaine. Ojalá no sea tarde para recuperarlo.

* * *

**Hola a todos!**

**Aquí está un nuevo capi de esta nueva locura mía. XD**

**Gracias por sus reviews en ambas historias, se los agradezco mucho. Espero sea este de su agrado.**

**Sin mucho más que decir al respecto.**

**Bye bye bye!**


	3. Inicia La Lcha Por Ti

No sé qué debo hacer, no sé qué debo sentir. Kurt me ha rechazado, me duele, pero algo me dice que debo seguir intentando. No se olvida a alguien tan fácil, y estoy seguro de que él aun no me ha olvidado. Sólo deseo encontrar la forma de hacer que regrese a mí.

Lo he lastimado, ya entendí, pero cambie de opinión, es más, creo que jamás hubo porque dudar. Ni Rachel ni Quinn han logrado que sienta por ellas en todo el tiempo que estuve con ellas que lo que he descubierto con Kurt. Creo… creo que lo amo, más que a nadie y que desde hace tiempo que lo buscaba.

Sonará curso toda esa palabrería de la persona indicada y el amor verdadero, pero creo que si tiene algo que ver. Nunca pensé que me pudiera gustar Kurt, quiero decir, es un él y yo también, jamás me he fijado en otros hombres, ni antes ni ahora, supongo que buscaba a las chicas por algo que se nos dice desde niños, pero, y si ninguna persona te despierta todas estas cosas que has oído de miles de niñas cursis y las sientes en carne propia por alguien, aunque sea de tu misma clase, mierda que no sé si eso es tan malo.

Me siguen gustando los deportes, las películas de acción, los autos. Eso de los estereotipos es un asco. Yo solo sé una cosa, quiero a Kurt y eso es todo.

- Mercedes, ¿puedo hablar contigo? – Estaba decidido a luchar por él, así que necesitaba empezar a jugar mis cartas desde ya y necesitaba todos los aliados que pudiera.

- Sí, claro. – me dijo recelosa la R&B Diva.

- Es algo privado, me parece que la cafetería no es el mejor lugar.

- ¡Pero es el almuerzo! – me decía ofendida.

- Bien, pide y luego nos vemos en el salón de música.

Tenía que pensar lo que le iba a decir a Mercedes. No sabía cómo lo iba a tomar.

- Aquí estoy. – dijo y entró con paso elegante al lugar. – Habla.

- Es sobre Kurt. - empecé tímido.

- ¿Está bien? – preguntó preocupada la chica.

- Sí, pero yo no.

- Creo que sé para donde va esto. – me miraba con reproche. – Sabes bien que él es un chico respetuoso. Me sorprende que a estas alturas sigas teniendo problemas con su sexualidad. Además él está con Blaine. ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema con él?

- Eso es precisamente lo que me molesta.

- No te entiendo blanquito. ¿Qué te molesta que Kurt esté con…? – paró un momento pensando en lo que había dicho. - Oh No

- Mercedes, me gusta Kurt. – me miraba con la boca entre abierta incrédula. – Estoy enamorado de él.

- No me gustan estos jueguitos Finn. – Me tomó de las solapas de mi chaleco. – Te advierto que yo si no voy a aguatar esas bromitas sobre Kurt, si él lo hacía es porque no se quería meter en problemas, pero yo no soy así.

- No estoy jugando. – le aseguré. – Es lo más serio que le he dicho a alguien. Me gusta Kurt.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – una tercera voz se hizo presente, una que no quisiera que se hubiera enterado de esa forma. – Dime que no es cierto por favor. – la estridente voz soprano de Rachel tambaleaba. - ¿Por eso rompiste conmigo? – no pude decir ni una palabra, solo miraba el suelo. - ¿No pudiste decírmelo siquiera para evitar que me arrastrara ante ti?

- Rachel, por favor – decía Mercedes mientras veía que los ojos se me ponían vidriosos ante los fuertes ataques de Rachel que cada vez eran mucho más fuertes y dolorosos.

- Creía que teníamos algo Finn. – me tomó por el rostro para forzarme a verla. Me sentía mal de haberle hecho algo así a ella, pero ya no podía remediarlo. Esa mirada suya me quería asesinar. Me veía con desprecio, con asco. – Pero veo que tú buscabas algo que ninguna mujer te podía dar. – Se marchó dejándome deshecho.

- Finn ¿estás bien? – Mercedes me veía con pena. Solo moví la cabeza para indicar que no. – Empezaron la clases, pero creo que deberíamos saltarnos estas, solo será peor, compartimos las próximas dos horas. – la chica me abrazó de forma maternal hasta que las lágrimas de coraje y humillació ndejaron de salir. Creo que ahora entiendo por qué Kurt la quiere tanto.

- Vamos chico, no te dejes influenciar por las sandeces de esa tonta. – me acomodé de nuevo en mi silla. - ¿Hace cuánto que pasó?

- Creo que después de las seccionales del año pasado. – Empecé después de recuperarme y pensar bien cuando ocurrió todo. – No me porté muy bien con él desde que nos mudamos con ellos, y pues, se pusieron pesadas las cosas.

- Lo sé. Kurt me dijo lo de la decoración del cuarto y su pelea en el sótano.

- No pude hablar con él para disculparme bien después de eso y sólo empeoré las cosas cuando Sam llegó al club.

- No capto.

- Yo fui quien convenció a Kurt de que no cantara con Sam en la competencia de duetos. Le dije muchas cosas raras sobre la reputación del chico nuevo y que solo lo hundiría.

- Celos. – dijo casi instantáneamente. Para ser sinceros jamás pensé que fueran celos así como tal, pero no me agradaba que siguiera a Sam.

- Hasta hable con Sam y le rogué que desistiera, pero él siguió fiel a su promesa de cantar con Kurt.

- Él es un tío decente. – Era una clara pedrada en mi contra.

- Creo que supe que estaba pasándome algo con Kurt hasta los ensayos de la boda. Me sentía admirado de que a pesar de cómo lo había tratado siguiera planeando la boda.

- Lo sé, te portaste como un patán. – la miré lo más ofendido que pude, pero sabía que tenía toda la razón. – no te ofendas.

- Después de que se transfirió empecé a tener sueños con él.

- ¿Qué clase de sueños? – Esperaba que no tocara ese punto.

- Pues donde estábamos abrazados, recostados sobre la arena y…

- ¿Hay algo más? – mi cara se empezó a enrojecer.

- ¡No me presiones! – tomé aire y simplemente lo solté. – También que le hacía el amor. - la cara me ardía

- ¡Wow, wow, wow! Suficiente, sin detalles por favor. Recuerda que es mi amigo del que estás hablando. – ahora los dos estábamos con la cara rojiza. – ¡Dios! ¿Qué clase de pervertido eres? Quieres violar a tu hermanastro.

- Momento. En primer lugar no compartimos laso de sangre o algo así. Además jamás me atrevería a lastimarlo. Además me cuesta mucho siquiera pensarlo así, se ve tan puro y limpio que no quisiera estropear esa imagen.

- ¡Santo Dios! Sí que lo amas. – dijo por fin convencida. - Pero sigo sin saber para que necesitas que te ayude.

- Quiero… conquistarlo, quiero que esté conmigo. Saber que no lo he estropeado todo aún. – le dije después de contarle que e rechazó hace algunos días. – Tú eres su mejor amiga y confidente. Sólo tú me puedes ayudar con esto.

- ¿Pero crees que funcione? Quiero decir que como ahora está con Blaine. ¿Crees que siga sintiendo algo por ti?

- Estoy seguro de que así es. Si no, no se interesaría en que viviéramos en paz y no pondría tanto cuidado en no molestarme.

- No quiero darte esperanzas. – me dijo la chica. – Te voy a ayudar en todo lo que esté de mi parte. Pero Kurt es muy testarudo, aún si tuvieras razón en que sigue sintiendo algo por ti, ahora se ha propuesto dejarte en paz. Supongo que cree que estar con Blaine es lo mejor para todos.

- Gracias. – Solo necesito una oportunidad, sólo eso.

- Pero te advierto algo Finn. No se te ocurra lastimarlo de ninguna forma– me advirtió. – Si esto sale mal, no me voy a hacer responsable de tus errores.

- No te preocupes, te prometo que todo va a salir bien. Voy a cuidar de él.

- ¡Oh, ven con mamá! – Me abrazó. – Suerte Casanova Boy.

- ¿Cuándo empezamos las clases sobre Kurt ? – le dije sonriente.

- Desde mañana en el almuerzo.

Llegué a casa como siempre. Deseoso de verlo. Y Ahí estaba, sus manos se movían ágilmente cortando vegetales y agregando cosas aquí y allá.

- Huele bien – dije acercándome a él, quien pego un brinco

- ¡Finn, avisa cuando llegues, me has dado un susto de muerte!

- Lo siento, no fue mi intención.

- Esa es la ensalada. La lasaña está en el horno. – Lo abracé, si iba a tratar de enamorarlo debía ser lo más sincero.

- Finn, ¿qué estás haciendo? – lo besé suavemente.

- Te amo. – Se sentía tan bien decirlo.

- ¿Pero qué dices? – quería soltarse, pero lo abracé con más fuerza, pero igual de cuidadoso.

- Es la verdad… Lamento tanto lo que he hecho y quiero que estemos juntos.

- Finn, te lo dije ya, estoy con Blaine, lo lamento. – No, me niego a creer que lo he perdido.

- No me voy a quedar así. Dile a Blaine que voy a conseguir que me vuelvas a querer.

- Claro, se lo diré, pásame mi celular. ¿Te has vuelto loco?

- Por ti – puso los ojos en blanco y yo me sonroje.

- Deja de decir tonterías y siéntate a comer.

- De acuerdo. –le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui a esperarlo al comedor.

- ¿Qué tal la escuela?

- Bien, como siempre. – dijo sirviéndome.

- ¿Y el coro?

- Esas cosas no las puedo hablar más que con los miembros del coro.

- ¿No extrañas McKinley?

- Bastante. – contestó nostálgico

- En el club Glee te extrañamos. – Kurt rió sarcástico.

- Ya lo creo. Santana y Quinn deben de llorar todos los días porque me echan de menos. Rachel hará un número en mi honor y Puck se cortó la cresta en señal de luto.

- Vamos, deberías pensar en los que si te extrañan. En Mercedes, Tina… En mí. –dije lo siendo de lo más honesto

- Come o se enfriara.

- Es la verdad. – Esperaba que me creyera.

- Luego hablamos de esto. – Me cortó tajante.

¿Quién dijo que sería sencillo? No voy a parar hasta que el acepte que lo quiero y que el aun me ama.

* * *

**Hola chicos y chicas!**

**Nueva entrega de esta historia.**

**Gracias por los reviews en esta y en mi otra historia.**

**Por el momento estoy descansando de la otra trama, así que al parecer voy a darle seguimiento a esta y a experimentar y a hacer que Finn sepa lo que es tener a Kurt y luego perderlo muajajajaja :S (perdón, me proyecté)**

**Bueno, espero que les gueste leerlo tanto como a mi el escribirlo.**

**Hasta la próxima**

**Bye bye**


	4. Desesperación San Valentín

Kurt me estuvo evitando el resto del día, pero si se daba cuenta de que cuando estábamos en la misma habitación no le quitaba la vista de encima. Era adorable ver que se ponía nervioso cuando estaba yo, era algo que hacía que mi ego se elevara.

La cosa no duró mucho, pues mamá y Burt llegaron pronto a casa y creo que ambos queríamos mantener lo sucedido en secreto, al menos hasta que lograra convencerlo.

Esa noche no pude dormir hasta pasada la medianoche. Veía moverse a Kurt en sueños. Es estúpido, pero quería saber en qué pensaba, más bien en quién pensaba. Y rogaba al cielo que no fuera en Blaine.

Sentía una enorme necesidad de él, de ser con quien sueña, de ser por quien vive de nuevo. Pero cada vez que intentaba convencerme de así era la estúpida sonrisa engreía de Blaine se mofaba de mí en mis peores sueños.

Me levanté de la cama y me arrodillé sobre la suya. Desprendía la suave fragancia que tanto me gustaba de él. Mis manos estaban ansiosas por aunque sea rozar su rosada piel. Aunque estaba junto a él eso no cesaba mi deseo, mi necesidad de él. Solo disminuía la ansiedad, pero el sentimiento de impotencia de saber que está con Blaine por mi culpa era cada vez más fuerte.

Recorrí con la punta de mis dedos ese rostro tan perfecto y bello casi sin tocarlo apenas. Y aún así sentí un escalofrío, no, más bien como una descarga de calor por todo el brazo. Sentía como si algo me oprimiera el corazón muy fuerte.

Regresé abatido a mi cama. Soñé a Kurt de nuevo, pero ahora soñé que lo perdía, que no era mío y una voz me decía que lo dejé ir y que ahora era muy tarde para recuperarlo.

Para mi gran desgracia mi sueño solo parecía ser un gran presagio de lo que ocurrió al día siguiente.

Me había levantado pensando que solo había sido un sueño y que no tenía por qué ser así y que debía apegarme a lo planeado. Estaba feliz porque era domingo, mamá y Burt avisaron que saldrían a hacer varios pendientes, así que Kurt y yo teníamos la mañana para nosotros solos.

Lo saludé y lo abracé con fuerza, quizás me excedí un poco.

- Estas de buen humor eh. – dijo Kurt sobándose las costillas.

- Sí, eso creo hermanito. – me miró extrañado abriendo los ojos como platos.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Si, ¿Por qué?

- Olvídalo.

Fue un desayuno silencioso y tenso, al menos para mí. ¿Por qué cuando tenía la oportunidad perfecta para preguntarle algo no se me ocurría nada? Así que fui directo al grano y lo invité a salir.

- ¿Qué harás esta tarde?

- Saldré a comer con Blaine, después iremos de compras de San Valentín. - ¡San Valentín! Santo Dios, lo olvidé por completo. Había estado tan ocupado con Kurt, la escuela, el campeonato de futbol, Rachel, Quinn. – Creo que finalmente me lo va a pedir. – Espera, ¿dijo lo que acabo de oír?

- ¿Qué? – dije sin ocultar mi asombro y mi coraje.

- Lo sé, ¿no es maravilloso?

- ¿Debería?

- ¡Vamos! No seas aguafiestas, te lo he estado diciendo hace meses.

- No, no lo has hecho. – Me habría dado cuenta porque viene de su adorable boca semejante abominación.

- ¿En serio? – A este punto estaba bastante irritado. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba ardiendo de celos. – No me di cuenta.

- Como de muchas cosas.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Ni siquiera me lo habías dicho.

- ¿Por qué te importa tanto?

- Creía que nos contábamos todo, no secretos entre nosotros. – ¿Entonces yo era el único que le contaba cosas? ¿Tan poco le importaba yo?

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Creí que lo habías entendido después de que te besé. – me miró, no, me examinó.

- Creí yo que era una broma. – me dijo serio. – O que sería una crisis de identidad. Lo dejé pasar para no causarte problemas. – me dijo afectado.

- ¿Acaso piensas que estoy confundido?

- No sería la primera vez. – dijo y se fue a nuestra habitación dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

¿Sería posible que fuera confusión? Porqué jamás sentí lo mismo con Rachel o con Quinn. Aunque sentí algo raro cuando me besó después de ganar la copa.

La semana de San Valentín fue la más extraña de todas. Me volví súper popular entre las chicas, era halagador, pero algo no encajaba, seguía pensando en Kurt. Quinn me miraba más de lo usual. ¿Será que en verdad me había enamorado de Quinn y que por eso jamás funcionó con Rachel? ¿Será que Kurt tenía razón? Pues no.

Se me ocurrió la estúpida idea de hacer que Quinn me besara, poniendo un puesto de besos. Resultado, Rachel me odia, Quinn sigue enamorada y yo, yo no sé.

Kurt llegó deprimido después que el imbécil ese de Blaine, se le iba a declarar a otro chico. Tuve que fingir muy bien que me alegraba que ese idiota no estuviera enamorado de él. No se merece a alguien tan bueno como Kurt.

Mercedes casi me mata después de lo que hice, sin embargo, y después de que le explique por qué lo hice simplemente me dijo que la mononucleosis era lo menos que debía haberme pasado. A pesar de todo las sigo viendo. Kurt se va a dormir con ellas cada quince días. Supongo que Kurt no sabe que ellas si están enteradas de que me gusta. Y Rachel no sabe que a Kurt ya se lo dije. Esto es una bomba de tiempo que estallará y acabara con esa amistad.

Por cierto, a pesar de todo, Rachel seguía aferrada a que estuviéramos juntos. No iba a poder con eso mucho tiempo así que tuve que hablar con ella. No pareció muy convencida hasta que le inventé que cuando besé a Quinn sentí como fuegos artificiales. El problema es que Quinn si los sintió. Lo pude ver. Sin embargo ella me dijo que no iba a terminar con Sam hasta que no aclaráramos lo que sentimos.

Estoy hecho un lío total, solo me siento bien cuando estoy en casa con Kurt. Pero me temo que ya no está funcionando.

- Finn ¿Estás bien? – me examinaba extrañado.

- Sí, sí, ¿por qué?

- Te quedaste dormido en pleno partido y ni te diste cuenta de que apagué el televisor.

- Lo, lo siento, he estado bajo mucha presión últimamente. El día de San Valentín me tiene loco.

- No eres el único con problemas. – se sentó junto a mí con aire compungido. - ¿Sabes lo que se siente consolar a la persona que te gusta porque la han rechazado y aparentar que eres fuerte como para no golpearlo para que te vea finalmente? – lo miré con cierto rencor.

- ¿Qué estás ciego?

- Lo sé, lo sé, estás enamorado de mí. – dijo como si fuera una pésima broma. – Es solo que me duele verlo así. – lo seguí mirando con odio.

- Eso y más debería pasarle. – dije sin compasión. – No te merece.

- Finn por favor.

- El hecho es que el amor apesta

- No podría estar más de acuerdo. – Una lagrimita resbaló por su mejilla.

- No me gusta verte así. El no vale la pena. No deberías llorarle. – Soltó el llanto y lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarlo. Se quedó dormido en mis brazos.

Acaricié la suave superficie de su rostro con las yemas de mis dedos. Esa superficie rosada era fascinante, como un imán que cada vez más me atraía hacia él.

Hablamos por horas el resto de la tarde, como lo hacíamos antes. Como si nunca me hubiera portado como un idiota, como si jamás lo hubiera lastimado, como si todavía me amara.

El pobre estaba tan afectado por lo que le hizo ese inútil, sin embargo todavía lo justificaba, cada día lo estoy perdiendo más y no sé qué hacer para recuperarlo. Al menos todavía tengo su compañía.

No se que vaya a hacer con todo este desastre que es mi vida, no sé si pueda arreglar las cosas con Quinn o con Rachel, no sé si algún día lograré que el club Glee sea genial, no se cuanto dure mi nueva popularidad, no sé si pueda hacer que Kurt me vuelva a amar y que olvide de una vez y para siempre a ese cabeza hueca de Blaine. Dejaré que las cosas sigan su curso y que las cosas sucedan. Yo mientas tanto estoy tratando de animar Kurt y me voy a encargar de que ese idiota de Blaine pague por hacerlo sufrir.

* * *

**Hola a todos!, se que me tardé en actualizar, pero creanme que este sera un cuatrimestre muy pesado y no sé cuanto tiempo tendré para dejar algo por aquí.**


End file.
